


Until dawn do us part

by maizena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Human Alexis, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, No Duel Monsters, Nudity, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Vampire Camula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/pseuds/maizena
Summary: Two strangers, two different species, two lovers.When the clock ticks and time flies, all they can do is enjoy those precious moments together to their fullest before facing separation until the sun goes down once again.
Relationships: Camula/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 7





	Until dawn do us part

**Author's Note:**

> skam france did save my ass somewhere in this fic rofl. Anyway, enjoy this gift fic!

Arms stretched in a lazy movement, goosebumps slowly forming on them as they met the fresh ocean air. A content sigh escaped her lips as she admired the view, hazel eyes wandering around the large body of water, displaying the reflection of the full moon above it. The waves were almost glittering.

A wonderful sight.

Alexis closed her eyes for a moment and focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the sand, blonde hair dancing along with the summer breeze, almost cradled like a baby by this peaceful atmosphere. 

It was one of those sleepless nights when she would feel too hot to stay under the covers, when shifting endlessly in her bed didn’t help. Even though she spent the day enjoying the pleasant weather along with swimming and other activities, she wasn’t tired at all. Somehow, her mind stayed wide awake and always lead her to the same spot. So she left her covers every single night to enjoy the fresh sand under her feet, the relaxing sound of the waves and this beautiful landscape until dawn. She waited again and again, excitement growing at the thought of the rising sun that would show its first rays in any minute now.

_Tap tap tap_

“Hm?”

Curious, the blonde turned her head towards the closening sound of feet hammering the sand. Too absorbed by the tall figure running towards her direction at a very questionable speed, she didn’t even think about— 

_Tackle_

Ouch. 

Sand gently welcomed her fall, spreading on her white dress in the process. She didn’t even try to understand what just happened as her voice raised, breaking the church-like silence that reigned prior to this incident. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re—” 

Time seemed to stop as their bodies collided, allowing Alexis to get a better glimpse of the slender silhouette now in front of her. A gasp escaped her lips as hazel yellow met a pair of abnormal crimson red eyes, full of urgency. An urge of escaping crossed the tall woman’s eyes, screaming that she was running for her life. Alexis felt it the second their eyes met, she had to go. 

Sadly.

And yet, the blonde didn’t felt like leaving her. She couldn’t explain these thoughts, just like she couldn’t explain why she suddenly stood up and grabbed the stranger’s wrist, holding it in such a firm grip. She had no idea why she found those eyes so bewitching, nor why her perfume felt so tempting as it danced in her nostrils. 

Yes, it was unexplainable.

Alexis’ eyes darted all over her silhouette, pausing on her face that was partly hidden by a long green mass of silky hair. She was literally absorbing every single detail about this woman, knowing that there was little to no chance that they would cross each other’s path ever again in the future. She wanted to see more of her. 

A granted wish. A gust of wind, slightly warmer than the previous ones, swept away her light green mane, revealing a breath-taking face. A skin of alabaster matching the wrist she hadn’t let go of, a seducing pair of lips tainted in red along with delicate features, as if this woman has been carved with a chisel. She wasn’t meant to age, to wither and die. 

She was pure eternal beauty.

Alas, beauty had to be well conserved, protected from the menacing sun that would wholly devour her. Sheer haste took over her gorgeous eyes once again.

“Sorry but I have to go,” a strong yet feminine voice rose.

And she left as quickly as she arrived, leaving the blonde dumbfounded, alone and confused with those mixed feelings regarding this encounter. Eyes blinking, she spotted a gift, so to speak, leaning next to her feet. 

“Wait!” She cupped her hands around their mouth in order to reach the stranger’s ears. “You dropped your… bracelet.”

She disappeared from her line of sight, leaving no trace of her passage but this trinket. Suppressing a disappointed sigh, the woman’s gentle hands picked up the accessory, dusting off the sand on it before examining it. To anyone else, it would just appear as a random golden bracelet abandoned on the beach. 

But Alexis wasn’t anyone.

To her, it symbolized way more than that. It was a part of that appealing woman that ran into her. That bracelet _belongs_ to her. Now, it was between the blonde’s fingers that fiddled with it, savoring the smooth texture of the ornament against her touch.

The first rays of the sun suddenly appeared, softly kissing her cheeks with their warmth. Her lips curved into a smile at the feeling.

They would meet again. 

A few streets away, the alluring creature was sitting in a dark corner, a pale hand rested on her chest as she felt those rare signs of life after centuries of silence. The cold heart’s erratic beats echoed against her ribcage for the first time in a while, much to her surprise.

A different location and yet, at this moment, they shared the same thought.

“This girl…” 

* * *

So the blonde came back the following night at the same place. She wanted to repeat the previous events, hoping that their paths would cross once again. Alexis tried to retrace the direction the stranger went in and eventually stopped at some point.

“That’s where I lost sight of her,” she murmured to herself, rubbing her chin with her fingers.

Should she wait? Should she try to go further? Logically, she would’ve came back as soon as they would’ve noticed that absence around her wrist. What if she came back yesterday, or even earlier today? 

What if Alexis had missed her?

Hazel yellow eyes glanced all around in the darkness of the night, trying to spot any familiar silhouette that would catch their attention and make them shine joyfully. Alexis toyed with the stranger’s bracelet now around her wrist, frustration plastered on her face.

A stretch of sand and water, that’s all she could see. 

Her euphoria, her light blush on her cheeks, her joyous smile from yesterday, _gone_.

They were all gone, windswept by the harsh reality and now replaced with disillusionment. It was just a stranger, careless enough to forget about her belongings even though she was clearly in a hurry. Alexis clenched her fist. It wasn’t in her nature to be pessimistic but she had to face the truth.

_It was just a stranger, it’s fine. That happens all the time, forget it._

Words that didn’t sound right as her consciousness repeated them over and over. 

She didn’t want to believe them.

“Great minds think alike, am I right?”

Unlike the previous night, she hadn’t heard her coming with her incredible velocity. She was just standing there, for how long? She had no idea. The stranger had concealed her presence so well that Alexis hadn’t noticed her at all. But at last, she was there, right behind her.

Sounds of high heels were muffled by the thick sand as they approached, making her turn around, now facing the creature that ran through her mind all day long.

A charming voice reached her ears once again. “I see that you like wearing things that aren’t yours.”

“N-no, no! You’ve got the wrong idea,” the younger one shook her hands in defense. “I wanted to return it back.”

Red stained lips formed into a smirk, revealing a pair of sharp white fangs. “ _Of course_ that’s why you came here.”

Lies.

They both knew that was a lie, a pretext to see the other one more time, to appreciate the other’s features when she was not in a hurry. And maybe to create some sort of bond, who knows. 

Cold fingers trailed on her cheek making her shiver as they went down and lifted her chin, trapping her into her intense red glare. The blonde felt paralyzed under those crimson orbs, almost hypnotized. A slight discomfort passed in the air, it felt like the stranger could read her mind, sense her quick heartbeats. Light eyebrows frowned in defiance, trying to hide her true feelings under an attitude but the stranger wasn’t going to fall for that.

“Nice try sweetheart, but I have enough experience to understand when someone has fallen for my charms,” a soft caress accompanied her words.

“...”

A blush crept on the blonde’s face at this remark. She couldn’t really deny it, could she?

“Mm yes, that expression from yesterday. Much better.”

After all, it was pretty hard to remain indifferent in this kind of situation. As much as Alexis wanted to fight back, she couldn’t stop herself from trying to let go. Although, the dominant part of her was still wide awake and not ready to prove her right.

A feign of annoyance. “Do you always tease random people like that?”

“Only if they catch my eye,” she winked. 

That was… unusual, weird, rare. That was clearly not her common encounter with a stranger in the street. Confused eyes stared into the void, trying to process the current situation.

“The night is still young,” crimson red eyes gazed at the shining moon in awe before turning back to her interlocutor. “How about I offer you a drink, hm?”

“A drink? From a stranger?” the blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise. It definitely had piqued her interest.

“No, from Camula.” 

It was a chance to leave her lonely routine. It probably won’t last forever but she could only go for it. A surge of adrenaline took over as she seized the hand on her chin to press it against her palm, a gentle smile spread over her lips.

“Then Alexis gladly accepts.” 

* * *

“A vampire... ?”

“Yes, why do you think I avoid the sun like the plague?” 

The blonde sipped her red wine, savoring the taste of alcohol on her tongue before swallowing it, slightly burning her throat.

“Mm it does explain it all. Isn’t it too troublesome now that it’s summer?”

“Well the nights are shorter, it’s more annoying than anything,” Camula rolled her eyes at the thought. 

“I bet yeah, you were very close to death yesterday.”

“True, but it was worth it,” she marked a pause, red orbs meeting lighter ones. “I got to meet you after all.”

A cheeky smile revealed oddly attractive fangs. An initiation to one of her favorite activities, giving the other one an opening, eager to see how she would react. Playing hard to get, showing a blatant interest, going straight to the point. Endless possibilities.

Alexis scoffed at those words. “Pfft this is how you flirt with humans?” 

“Oh no, I usually hypnotize them and feast from their blood to the last drop.”

No sarcasm detected. Her harsh voice indicated that she was dead serious. Maybe it would frighten her a bit and make her reconsider having accepted her invitation. It would repulse her, just like every other weak human she had the pleasure to kill.

Unbeknownst to the vampire, Alexis was stronger than that. A pair of fangs and crimson red eyes weren’t going to horrify her. On the contrary, it was even better this way.

“Alright then,” the younger female leaned in with a roguish smile, cocking her head to the side to give a better view of her neck. “Try me.”

A defiant response, a challenge. She liked that. Pale hands slowly reached for her neck to test her, expecting her to back off and sit down. Nothing. Not a sign of tremor. The blonde maintained proudly her daring glare, almost screaming at the vampire to act, to try and drink her whole. A nail scraped against her jugular with desire as she licked her lips reflexively.

“State your blood type.”

“O-.”

“Hm a universal donor, how peculiar,” a flash of interest passed through crimson red. “Not bad. But you clearly can’t compete with AB-.”

She gently shook her glass half full of wine. It wasn’t red enough to remind her of the oh so delicious hemoglobin but she could still get carried away.

“You should try it someday, rarity at its finest,” her voice trailed dreamily.

A laugh escaped the blonde at her antics.

“I think I’ll stick to wine, sorry.”

The vampire faked a dramatic tone. “What a shame.”

“You’re one hell of a kind,” her eyes shone with amusement as she emptied her glass.

“I’m a vampire, what did you expect?”

Their laughs resonated in the dark night, slightly illuminated by the remaining street lamps, still too weak to pollute the starry sky. It was just the two of them around this table, the rest of the world ceased to exist at this moment. No one was there to notice their playful glares, their discreet touches that often transformed into caresses. Jokes that only them could understand, lame play-on words, teasing comments. 

An attraction that both of them was aware of, that both of them was eager to expand despite a slight apprehension at what could happen next. An unwanted separation created by the rising sun, forcing them to split. 

The godforsaken effects of time constraints. Once again, the great clock was playing against them. 

An execution of robotic and recognizable movements provoked a slight twinge of sadness. Standing up, dusting off her dress, picking up her belongings.

_Leaving._

“Wait,” just like the first day, a familiar gesture repeated itself. Soft fingers wrapped around Camula’s icy wrist.

“I want to see you again.” 

A clear statement she was strongly adamant about. She needed to see her again, to feel her presence, to see those pointy fangs whenever she made her smile or laugh, she wanted more of this flirty game. It was new, it was different. Many unexplored scenarios and possibilities that she wanted to discover. 

A chuckle escaped the vampire’s lips at her reaction.

Adorable.

With a twist of her wrist, cold fingers intertwined with the warmer ones. There was no escaping tonight, at least not yet.

“I’m glad we’re on the same track. We’ll see each other again,” red lips pressed a chaste kiss against the back of Alexis’ hand, not breaking their eye contact for a second.

“Until twilight.”

Heartbeats accelerated on both sides but the vampire was better at hiding it. She was slowly melting, regaining long lost parts of her humanity. She could’ve seduced her for the sole purpose of drinking her blood to the last drop. 

No.

Camula has passed that need the second her vampiric eyes laid onto those hazel yellow orbs full of joy, confusion and curiosity. She felt those too.

As she walked away with a last seductive smirk, the blonde stared at the smeared lipstick on her hand. A pair of lips, of her lips. Somehow, she still felt the soft pressing against her hand, as if she was still besides her, touching her, kissing her.

It was just a matter of time before they shared other moments together.

* * *

Even if time was playing against them, considerably limiting their interactions, they always found a way to meet in the dark abyss. Sheltered from curious looks, from any sort of danger, from the treacherous rays of the fireball. 

Nighttime, when all the creatures were brought out in the open, ready to spook innocent souls that dared to penetrate their territory. A time when the despised ones took over with the help of this cloak of darkness, overpowering those who hunted them, who burned them, who skinned them alive. Everything was possible: kidnapping, slaughtering, murdering, sinning, _loving._ From the worst atrocities that would reveal the horrific human nature to affection and fondness at its paroxysm. 

In the shadows of the night, two souls wandered in the dark forest with a flashlight as their guide. The human and the creature, both reunited in pitch-black if it weren’t for the artificial light. A confident pale hand pushed the branches that blocked their way as the other one held a humid and trembling one.

“Are you afraid?” 

Alexis could hardly perceive her smirk with the lack of light but she definitely heard it through the sound of her voice.

“Pfft, no. Let’s keep going.”

Her assurance was rapidly betrayed by her body that couldn’t stop shaking. Nervousness at the thought of being surrounded by darkness, great shadows that would take shape and frighten her to death. But she was under protection. A slender arm sneaked in, caressed her hips in the process and closened their bodies.

“Don’t worry, I’m with you,” the vampire reassured her.

The blonde flashed a timid beam, avoiding eye-contact. It felt good to be cared about even if she didn’t want to admit it aloud. 

A few more steps together finally brought them where Camula was leading to. Large and imposing leafy trees gathered in a circle, leaving a huge space in between, full of freshly cut grass. The green leaves weren’t cumbersome enough to cover the sky, allowing a few stars and a piece of the moon to appear. Yet, they still created a sort of cocoon, isolating them from the rest of the forest, of the world, to the exception of a few noises coming from nocturnal animals. 

A peaceful atmosphere just for the two of them to share. 

“So,” she gestured around with the flashlight. “How do you like it?” 

Curious sparkling eyes roamed around, from the trees to the leaves, passing through the sky before falling back onto Camula.

“Well thanks for letting me in,” Alexis responded in awe.

The vampire stifled a laugh, prowling around the blonde like a predator seducing its prey before devouring it. 

“Seriously, do you like it?” she marked a pause, leaning towards the younger’s neck, discreetly inhaling her scent. “Or are you scared?” 

At those words, the warm blow against her ear and nape sent shivers down her spine. 

“Me? Scared?” the vampire had aimed the flashlight at her, as if waiting for her answer. “No way.”

“No way?” 

“Yeah, not scared.” 

Camula kept the blonde enlightened, admiring the way her orbs and looks shined with the artificial light, enhancing her beauty. With the light focused on her, the latter couldn’t clearly see the way the vampire tenderly observed every single detail about her. Nor could she spot the playful grin plastered on her face.

“Not even a little bit?” 

_Click_

Gone.

Absolute opacity.

It was just her and the darkness. Closing her eyes didn’t make any difference as it was as dark as when she kept them opened. As much as she wanted to remain composed, the fear of being alone in the middle of the forest started overwhelming her.

“Camula?”

The summer breeze answered her, suppressing the soothing ambience from before. No more hooting owls, no more grasshoppers chirping, _no more Camula_.

Just the wind.

“Where are you?”

A laugh resonated a few feet away, startling the young blonde. Another click and the light was back, now directed at the vampire’s chin, partially illuminating her face. Oh how fun it was to tease.

“Honestly, that was not funny at all,” commented Alexis with a slightly amused expression.

Green eyebrow raised in the darkness. “Oh really? Still not scared?”

“Nope.” Confident steps were taken towards Camula. “Even now, I’m still not scared.” 

“Alright then. Well I won’t do it again anyway, you do look scared after all.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

_Click_

She fell right into the trap.

“Seriously Camula!”

Plunged into the dark without any landmark, Alexis tried to focus on any sound that could indicate the vampire’s position but it was no use. A heavy silence reigned in the area if she didn’t count in her breathing. 

Not reassuring at all, she had to admit it.

“Okay fine. I’m a little bit scared.”

The clicking sound of the flashlight responded, displaying a flirtatious vampire right behind her. It still troubled her how she was able to move without making a single sound. She still didn’t hear her slowly drawing closer, flashlight illuminating both of them. Hazel yellow and vampiric red met, attracted to each other like magnets. Alexis had to lift her head up to plunge perfectly into the vampire’s eyes, reminding her of their height difference. 

A few centimeters away from each other. 

Their game was slowly but safely reaching its peak. Teasing, flirting, eye-contacts that lasted long. Trying to get more personal with the other without pushing her buttons. They were both on the same wavelength, they knew where this was going to lead them. Fawning all over each other, testing the other’s endurance. 

When will she give in to temptation? 

Crimson red observed, seduced, hypnotized, tantalized. Sharpened fangs were set to sink in her fair skin and mark Alexis hers. Hands were impatient to explore those generous curves. Lips wanted to press against those plump ones, embrace and feel them.

Her heart was ready to love.

Camula leaned closer, green hair tickling the younger one’s face. A need to expand this feeling that brought her to life once again. Tainted lips leisurely brushed against Alexis’ as an invitation. A daring hand was placed onto her cheek, deliberately testing the blonde. Hearts beat in unison, puffs of air mingled with each other. 

_Click_

“Oh there’s _no way_ you’re backing off after all of this.”

Her hand blindly plunged into the dark and rapidly caught the other before she would vanish for the upteenth time. A harsh pull on her arm initiated a fierce kiss. Lips moved against each other, tasting their counterpart like there was no tomorrow. They both wanted this. The feeling of their bodies colliding, their hands interlocking, their tongues meshing together. Feelings that set their insides on fire with excitement, creating a literal bonfire that slowly consumated them.

They didn’t need words to understand what the other thought or felt. Their bodies spoke for them. Wandering hands, soft kisses echoing in the forest, giving rise to moans that were only meant to please the other’s ears, to increase their senses, to fuel their passion. A desperate need to hold onto the other like their life depended on it. Light needed dark to feel complete, to feel alive.

Lips reluctantly parted away due to the lack of air but their bodies were still glued to each other. Erratic breaths, flushed faces, eyes full of bliss, swollen lips that reminded them of their previous activity. 

Pure exaltation. 

“You have no idea how long I was waiting for this,” the blonde broke the silence, voice charged with satisfaction.

“And you have no idea how hot you look right now.”

Camula giggled at Alexis’ blush as she kissed her once more.

“You know Alexis,” the vampire twirled a blonde lock around her index “I do feel like relieving the tension, don’t you?”

Her trademark grin revealed her fangs, making her expression look even more mischievous, almost lewd. 

A light blink to take in the words. “What do you— Oh.” 

Alexis interrupted herself in realization, displaying an outraged look on her face. “We are not doing _it_ in the forest.”

“I had a feeling you would answer that,” Camula shrugged it off with a laugh. “Which is why a have a plan B my dear.”

The younger one cocked her head to the side. “What is it?”

“Follow me, you’ll see.”

* * *

“I didn’t know that there was a lake around here.”

“Well, now you do.”

It wasn’t comparable to the sea but it was a quite large water body. No waves, no sand, no seashells, no annoying and loud kids. Just plain water in the middle of the forest, shimmering under the moonlight and eager to welcome the only two bodies facing it. They still had some time left after all.

Hazel yellow eyes scanned her surroundings with attention as she nodded to herself.

“It does look like a great place for a late-night swim, but I don’t have my swimsuit with me…” her voice trailed with a sigh.

How innocent.

“A swimsuit? Really?” 

“What?”

The vampire covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a laugh which annoyed the blonde. The latter crossed her arms in annoyance before raising her voice.

“What’s so funny huh?”

Camula laughed heartily for a second before calming down even though it did not alleviate her amused expression. “You’ve never heard of skinny dipping, have you?”

“No, tell me more?” 

“I think I’d rather _show you_ more.”

The vampire wore a provocative grin as a foretaste to what she was about to present. She initiated a slow and steady dance that was only meant for Alexis. Hands roamed around her waist, tracing the curves of her slender body through the fabric of her burgundy-colored dress. They traveled up to her breasts, not lingering over them for now as she took off her golden choker along with her earrings. Less weight and restrictions that would allow her to move as graciously as she wished. Fingers crawled down, taking off the remaining accessories just to go back and toy with the shoulder straps of her dress. 

Devilish eyes were glued on Alexis this whole time, enjoying the way she lost her composure as she went on with her private show. A light blush was forming on her cheeks.

Perfect.

Shoulder straps surrendered under icy fingers, triggering the collapse of the dress that hugged her tightly a few moments ago. Two prominent round masses saluted the blonde, teasing her with the way they bounced along with the vampire’s elegant moves and alluring touches of her alabaster hands. She knew what she was doing. Putting on a show was the key. Her only spectator couldn’t tear her eyes away from that performance, not like she wished to. The view was way too endearing for even considering it.

No thoughts, head empty.

Alexis was in a total trance, charmed, almost enchanted by those languid movements. The vampire knew exactly how to set her on fire, how to make her melt down and lose her mind. She was a poison, a drug. Too intoxicating and she knew it. 

Camula went even further south as she finally dropped her dress, revealing even more skin, partially covered by one last clothing. Smooth movements highlighted her goddess-like body under the moonlight, calling for the blonde. She didn’t need any music to dance with such an ease. She was her own tempo, her own rhythm, her own harmony. What the vampire wanted, the vampire got. Hypnotizing looks, that’s all it took. Camula could wrap the world around her finger but it would be meaningless if Alexis wasn’t part of that world. 

And with a tantalizing slow gesture, she fiddled with the lace of her underwear before taking it off, revealing her naked glory. With one last move, she turned around herself in a perfect circle that would allow Alexis to get a view on each aspect of her femininity. 

“So, care to join me darling?”

Her purring voice echoed in the blonde’s mind, messing with her emotions even more.

“You… you’re such a damn tease I can’t believe it,” she replied, face flushed in embarrassment.

“That’s my second name yes. Well, suit yourself I suppose.”

The vampire walked towards the lake with a rolling gait, naturally balancing her hips. A smirk deformed her lips as she felt the intense glare directed at the lower part of her body. 

Obviously.

She entered the water with a content sigh, savoring the wetness enveloping wholly her body.

Voice suddenly raised from afar. “I didn’t say no, miss perfect body.”

Unlike her partner, she stripped as fast as she could before stepping in, slightly shivering at the temperature. A comment was about to leave her lips before she caught red orbs roaming all over her.

“I believe that title suits you more.”

“Aren’t you adorable tonight?” she couldn’t help the large smile forming on her lips.

“I’m always adorable.”

“Right.”

Both women enjoyed their moonlight swim, mostly by staring at the great satellite in the sky. An endless night, that’s what they wished for. To be next to the other, to chat, play and have fun with the other without having to worry about leaving soon. For once, they left their concerns behind them as they swam peacefully, feeling the water passing through their scalp and ears but also feeling their faces being splashed as they fooled around.

“I’m totally soaked,” stated the blonde.

“That’s what you get from skinny dipping.”

Suddenly feeling cold, the blonde absentmindedly scooted closer to Camula who was having fun creating circles at the surface with light touches. Looking for warmth, for a presence to hold her. 

“If you’re cold, I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m a living freezer.”

A few blinks expressed her surprise. “I didn’t know vampires could read minds.”

“Unfortunately we can’t, I just know you well,” her alabaster hand made its way through the water as it held tightly her partner.

Alexis shuddered at her touch. She didn’t lie, she was very cold. Not that she didn’t know about this detail but she was even colder than the water itself. Somehow, it wasn’t unpleasant. It was the kind of refreshing coldness that gently welcomed one after having ran a marathon. A coldness that brought back to life, unlike what the vampire would say. It felt exhilarating to be close to her. 

The blonde deliberately leaned into her icy touch, savoring the feeling of her smooth and humid skin.

Voice suddenly broke the silence. “I like it.”

“Hm?”

“You’re cold, but I like it,” she supported her remark by hugging her, not minding the way their chests were pressed against each other.

“Very surprising,” the vampire hugged her back with a light smile. “But I’m glad you do.”

It took Alexis a few minutes to gently remove her chest off her partner's body, not wanting her to notice the way her heart was racing. Blood was running rapidly in her veins, creating an explosion of joyful feelings in her body. It was hard to ignore that bubbly feeling in her stomach, just like it was hard to contain her smile as she finally realized she was ready for it.

Hazel yellow glittered lovingly as they plunged into crimson red, appeased as they spotted the same look in them. They really needed words to understand the other. Although sometimes, it felt good to say it, to orally confirm what they both strongly and mutually felt. Actions did speak louder than words but it didn’t make the latters any less fake between them.

A reciprocal feeling their meeting gave birth to, that hasn’t ceased to grow and evolve until now. Even at this moment, it was burning with intensity. A true blazing fire of fondness.

They didn’t know who said it first as their voices mixed with each other but they definitely heard it.

“I totally fell for you.”

* * *

It was getting late, the vicious hands of the clock were keeping an eye on them, ready to ring the bells that would separate them once again. They ignored it as much as they could even if this recurrent worry was omnipresent. Both women did their best as they laid down next to each other on the grass, now clothed and freshly dried from their late-night swim. 

The younger one observed the sky without any keen interest, seeming lost in her thoughts.

Camula abruptly interrupted her spacing out. “What’s on your mind dearest?”

“Skinny dipping, why is it called like that anyway?”

“You dork,” she snorted. “I think the words are pretty self-explanatory.”

“Maybe yes, but nevermind that.” Alexis turned on the side to face her partner as she drew closer. “I really enjoyed this night, and all the nights before.”

“I should be the one saying those words. It’s been at least a century since I’ve felt this alive, look.”

Pale hand grabbed her counterpart that was slightly tanned from the sun and placed it on her chest. A second life, a renaissance for her old cold heart that once stopped showing any signs of activity. Thanks to the blonde her heart found a reason to beat again, now thriving off of their relationship.

“It hasn’t stopped beating ever since we met,” the vampire elaborated.

The lack of sleep or the emotion, she didn’t know which one caused her to tear up at those words and at the feeling of her heart furiously beating against her ribcage, but salty pearls still flowed on her cheeks.

“That’s probably the purest form of love declaration ever, you do realize that.”

A chuckle echoed in her ears as she let her wipe away the shedding tears with her permanently cold fingers.

“Mm I believe you.” 

Her plump lips were met with icier ones, bringing her into a short yet passionate kiss. The cold and wet appendage danced cheerfully along with hers, suddenly pulling her back to reality in the process.

Time was passing, it was hard to rejoice. 

She voluntarily broke the kiss.

“You know, I don’t want this to end. You and I, our dates every night. We don’t have much time left,” the blonde’s voice trailed with anguish.

The green haired vampire was used to it. Sleeping during daytime, hanging out during nighttime, often running for her life whenever she lost herself, whenever she got too distracted to care about the time. She never really showed any clear sign of worry regarding this situation but she couldn’t blame the human for feeling the need to express it. Camula caressed her arm in a soothing way, trying to exorcise her from her anxiety.

“There is no ending to that, you know it. We don’t have much time left yes, until tomorrow. We’ll just continue where we left. The sun will never split us forever.”

“Aren’t you scared?”

“Look who’s talking,” she laughed before changing back to her serious tone. “I face it every single day, fear is way behind me. We’ll be careful, both of us. Our routine will be limited in time but that’s okay.” 

Alexis smiled at those encouraging words as she intertwined their fingers. “Together until dawn do us part.”

“Well said.”

Their silhouettes cuddled in the dark, knowing well that they’ll have to stop unwillingly but they still tried to make the most of it. Small talk, hair petting, caresses, kisses here and there. If it could take their mind off this problem, then everything was good to take.

But hugs and kisses did nothing against the passing time.

“Speak of the devil, I should probably go.”

Another departure, but it was temporary. It was and will always be temporary. Light and dark couldn’t remain unitedly forever, they had to go back at some point. 

“I guess I’ll see you until twilight?” 

“You will.”

One last kiss before leaving, before the sunrise. A longing kiss that had different meanings. 

_Don’t go. Stay with me. I’ll miss you. I wish we could stay together forever._

“I love you.” 

Harsh illusions for those who came from different worlds, bound to be separated once the sun rises, forced to return where they belong to. While the vampire lurked in the shadows, the human wandered under the daylight. The latter would sneak into the dark when no one would see them, penetrate this foreign area to meet the one they deeply loved. An impossible coexistence for the two species but they still managed to find each other in the end.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
